


Little Did You Know........................

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cringe worthy, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this 2 years ago, I'M CRINGING SO HARD OML, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's leaving, Sehun decides to write him a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Did You Know........................

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wrote this 2 years ago and i posted it on AFF xD, but I'm on this site now so i just wanted to put something old and test this site out, CRINGEY WRITING, I'M CRINGING SO HARD, enjoy, you don't have to enjoy it, because I'm cringing at my old writing

To Luhan 

The envelope was a mint green and laced with a bright blue ribbon on the side. Luhan started to tear up when he read Sehun's handwriting on the envelope. It made Luhan think about the events a few hours before. How hard it was to say goodbye to everyone, especially Sehun.

He knows that the younger was trying hard to keep his god given poker face on when he hugged and kissed his boyfriend one last time. Luhan was already missing the youngers touch and just Ugh everything . Kyungsoo had presented the Luhan with a basket of gifts from him and all of his Other friends. And it was now at the airport where he found Sehun's letter as if Kyungsoo Had purposely placed it there for him to see last. Luhan just sighed, opened the letter and started reading.  
…………………Sehun Pov………One week Earlier………………. 

Sehun was devastated with the news Luhan gave him that he was leaving for China And it hurt his heart even more now that he only had one week left before Luhan did have To leave. He went around asking all his friends what he got for Luhan. He got a bunch of crazy Suggestions, the craziest? Well Lay pressured him to get Luhan a freakin unicorn, what a unicorn Addict that guy is. 

“Just write him a letter.” Kyungsoo had suggested with a sweet smile.

“oh well it’ll just have to work,” Sehun thought to himself. 

So the younger grabbed out a piece of paper and started writing, making sure every word he put down was meaningful. 

Dear Luhan,  
Little do you know how much it hurt me to hear you were leaving   
Little do you know how many sleepless nights I spent, dreading For the day to come   
Little do you know that I will miss your cute smile, sweet laugh, and The   
soft little kiss on the lips you give me when I come home.  
Time flies by, it comes in to ruin the best moments in our life.   
But it gave me moments That I can cherish forever,  
laugh at during the sad times,   
and think about when I want To remember you again   
Little do you know that I will miss going to sleep with you in my arms at night.   
Little do you know how much I will miss waking up with you by my side,   
always Smiling and ready to say good morning   
Little do you know that you’re the first person and only person I will ever love.

From, Sehun. 

………………Luhan Pov……………Present……………….. 

"S-Sehun.” Luhan stammered. 

It was hard for him hard for him to read the last sentence through his tears, his mind was bursting With thought, reflecting on everything Sehun said to him in his letter, he was not the expressive typ- Flight 143 leaving for Beijing soon, please start boarding. As soon as the plane started to take off, Luhan looked from his seat to see everything fade away His dreams, his future, his memories, and his one true love.

"Wǒ ài nǐ Sehun, Luhan said, I’ll see you soon again 

...............................................Sehun………Pov…………………………………………………..

Sehun watched from his window, Luhan's plane flying into the sky, getting smaller And smaller. When it disappeared, never to be seen again. Sehun's tears started to flow down his face.

“Sarang Hae Luhan.” Sehun whispered…..

Sarang hae= I love you in Korean   
Wǒ ài nǐ = I love you in Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post something better later on..... SOMETHING MORE RECENT LOL, ew still cringing  
> Goodnight <3, or Good morning <3, OR GOOD AFTERNOON.  
> Bye ;p 
> 
>  
> 
> I'M STILL CRINGINGGG OML


End file.
